The Light And Her Flower
by UniqueRoyalVintage
Summary: A Romance/Drama Fanfiction about two OC Vocaloid feminine characters falling in and out love. Is it meant to be? Or is it just lust? Rated M for Mature Content in the later chapters.


**NOTE: This is a Vocaloid Base, but you won't see any of the original characters in the fan fiction, just the mentioning of their names. Just OC's and there will be singing and mature scenes. But… again, I don't own Vocaloid. Sorry if it's not much... I was going through some rough times. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Love At First Sight?**

It was a bright yet chilly afternoon in Tokyo, Japan, where the Sakura trees in Central park were starting to loose their delicate petals and gently flowing in the wind. Sitting on the white park bench was a pixie red headed, red eyed and pale complexioned female, wearing a black leather jacket with a pair of black baggy jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. The sound of jewelry rattling softly within her jacket can be heard as she began to write her thoughts down upon her darkly decorated notebook with her black gel pen. She let out a soft sigh while continuing to write, hearing music deep within her mind, slowly realizing that is a Miku Hatsune song. Of course it was something that she can't sing along to because she doesn't have the correct tone for it, so all she did was hummed the melody. She got herself so focused into her writing that she forgot everything that was around her, until one of her pages ripped from her notebook and began floating freely in the wind.

Her red hues quickly shot up, noticing the page flying away from her as she leaped to her feet and tried to catch it. The page flew higher in the air, away from her reach, as she went down on her knees, grumbling softly to herself while the thoughts deep within her mind started to panic.

_'What if someone got their hands on that page… and read my inner thoughts? My secrets? What should I do?!'_

She slowly bowed her head, starting to accept her fate before feeling a light tap on her left shoulder. She slowly lifted her head and her eyes slowly widened in awe, seeing something, or in this case someone, so beautiful that even her own words can't explain. A female with long, wavy, golden blonde hair, glowing, orange eyes and perfectly, tanned complexion. She wore a white fluffy jacket with a pair of white jeans and white fluffy boots. She couldn't help but stare at the female before her, while her eyes slowly looked over at the female's hands, noticing the missing page within her hands.

The awe expression slowly turned into a dark blush, bashful expression as she slowly took her page back. She didn't know what to say to her, but hope to hear her voice at least once. While waiting, she slowly got off the ground and went back towards the park bench and straightened her pages, making sure that they're in the right order. She continued to focus on her pages when she felt another light tap upon her shoulder, causing her red hues to look over at the female again while her heart began to flutter from her chest.

"Th…Thank you, miss." Spoke the red headed female softly with a nervous tone.

"You're welcome, dear. I'm sure it meant something to you in someway." Spoke the golden blonde female, which to the red head's ears, she had the voice of the angels.

The red head female placed her pages in her notebook and then into her little black bag beside the park bench. Slowly, did she turn to look at the blonde as she extended her hand out to her, in a form of a handshake.

"I'm…Hana, Hana Narumi." She spoke, looking at the golden hair female with a shy smile.

The blonde female placed her hand into Hana's shaking it lightly before speaking again, "I'm Akari Hoshimi, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hana slowly pulled her hand away and shove it into her pockets, continuing to blush as she looked around. Humming a light tune, she slowly had her eyes back on Akari, feeling the flutters of her heart become more rapid. Akari stared at her for a bit, tapping the bottom of her chin while tilting her head off to the side. Blinking in confusion, Hana finally spoke up again, questioning her actions.

"Is… something wrong? Is there something on my face?" Hana asked.

A simple giggle surpassed her lips, Akari shook her head as she wondered over to a pink rose bush and carefully plucked out one of the roses. Holding it delicately in her hands, she walked back and carefully placed it in Hana's hair, pulling her bangs away from her face some and then smiled brightly, "There we go, now I can see the true beauty you hold."

Hana froze in shock, unable to speak as she stared at her with glistening hues. She never met someone like her in her entire life. She was beautiful, caring, smart and her eyes... something that she couldn't keep her own off of. She wish she could spend more time with her but being that Akari was just passing by, she would have to let her go. She shook herself off from the frozen state as she turned around and grabbed her little bag, strapping it over her shoulder. She cleared her throat a bit as she spoke out, "I suppose I should get going. I have other things that need to be done."

"Oh… well… I do hope we do bump into each other some other time." Akari spoke out as she placed her hands in front of her frame.

"I'm sure we will…just.." she paused as she realized that she's wearing the pink rose in her hair, "just look for the pink rose."

Akari couldn't help but giggle as she gave her a simple nod of her head and walked passed her, heading to her direction. Hana stood there and smiled softly, watching Akari leave gracefully before letting out a relieving sigh.

'_Something about her… I can't put my finger on it…. Am…am I falling for her?'_


End file.
